


一晃好多年10章

by ashymist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashymist/pseuds/ashymist





	一晃好多年10章

英乐大礼堂在学校比较偏僻的一角，红色墙体背靠大片绿植和黑色栏杆，白天看过去甚是意趣盎然，晚上则十分安静。断断续续有学生从玻璃门中出来，里面也有不少9班参演其他节目的同学。  
  
天色渐暗，这时学校里已经看不到什么人影，大礼堂许久不再有人进出，褚天在长椅上惬意的吹着晚风，想斐心柏应该也快出来了，如果斐心柏愿意的话，他们还能一起吃个晚饭。  
  
这个时间张姨应该还没走，他低头掏出手机，给张姨打电话要她把饭放冰箱，自己明天热了吃。  
  
挂掉电话，褚天听到有低声交谈的声音，昏暗的灯光看不清人影，褚天背着琴走上前去，走到门前却发现根本没人，声音是从大礼堂后面传来的，他觉得声音有些耳熟。  
  
好奇心趋势下，褚天沿侧面绕过去，看到一张熟悉的面孔。  
  
唐溯正仰头倚在爬满藤蔓的栏杆上  
  
【呼……啊……再深一点】他低声说  
  
柳鹿跪在唐溯身下前后耸动，她口中塞得满满，根本说不出话，只能哼着加大吞吐幅度。  
  
褚天下意识捂住嘴巴，不让自己惊叫出声。  
  
寒暄告别声从正门传出，褚天听到斐心柏的声音。  
  
明知看不到，褚天还是转头朝正门方向望去，直到声音渐渐听不到了才回头，却正对上唐溯同样看来的视线。  
  
褚天猛的后退一步，琴盒和墙壁碰撞发出闷响，他看到柳鹿想停下回头，却被唐溯按住脑袋不断顶撞，而唐溯直到一声低吼射在柳鹿口中，期间都一直用玩味的眼神看着褚天。  
  
【刚刚是什么声音，不会被人看到吧】柳鹿吐掉口中的精液神色不满【我说去宾馆的】  
  
【不觉得这样很好玩吗】唐溯看着褚天仓皇而逃的身影说  
  
【哈，是刺激那么一些吧，但是这样腿好痛哦】柳鹿起身软着趴在唐溯身上  
  
【我还有更好玩的】唐溯在柳鹿的惊呼声中将人抱起抵在墙上，夜色下又是一轮喘息。  
  
……  
  
彩排全部结束参演人员一个个离场后，道具组还要留下收拾场地，给每个演出需要的设备做好调试标记。斐心柏是最后一批走出大礼堂的，路边空荡的长椅上正铺满月光。  
  
他昨天才知道原来褚天还会小提琴，在后台能听到幕前的声音，虽然不太懂古典乐，但能听出来褚天演奏的很不错。  
  
和一起的工作人员一一道别后，他慢慢走回宿舍，这么多天来第一次心情那么轻松愉快，明天正式演出的效果一定会更好吧。  
  
褚天回到家时心脏还在狂跳，唐溯满是欲望和嘲弄的眼神，柳鹿在他身下发出呼哧呼哧声音的样子，一遍遍他脑中耳边循环，身体的燥热和背上的冷汗让他的脸色一阵红一阵白，他打开冰箱拿出瓶装水一口气喝下大半才觉得好受一些。  
  
他们不是刚认识不久吗，怎么就，怎么可以……那样  
  
褚天脱掉黏在背上已经冷硬的衬衫，走进浴室洗澡。  
  
水汽蒸腾，他脱力的靠在瓷砖上，一通狂奔又喝了凉水，他现在胃绞着疼。  
  
明天还要演出，该怎么面对唐溯，他浑浑噩噩的擦干身体躺在床上，什么都没吃，在一片混乱睡了过去。  
  
睡梦中也并不安稳，梦里他又在等斐心柏，听到大礼堂后有声响，他告诉自己不要过去，身体却不受控制的往那走，这一次，他看到又一个自己依着栏杆，斐心柏在那个他身下舔弄，自己则配合的发出低吟，突然间他身上所有的衣服都消失了，暴露的感觉让他羞耻又慌张，他找了块杂草茂密的地方蹲下，用植物掩盖自己的躯体，植物的叶片却蹭的他皮肤过敏般红了一片又一片，有一两片叶子搔到下面那处，又痒又胀，他忍不住蹭弄，把身下的叶子磨出黏腻的浆液，另一处的两人听到声音停下动作，往这边走。  
  
他仿佛失去了理智，明知该逃走，四肢却酸软动弹不得，像虫子般在草地上蹭弄，那痒却怎么也止不住。  
  
梦中的斐心柏走到他面前说【是只小猫啊】  
  
不知道怎么变成猫的他被斐心柏弯腰抱在怀里，手指穿过他身上细密毛发的瞬间，他浑身发抖，一种从未有过的爽快感涌上头皮，不痒了。  
  
褚天在一片濡湿中醒来，他呆坐两三秒，清醒回身后猛地翻身冲进卫生间，关门声把正做早饭的张姨吓一跳。  
  
【今天怎么起这么早】张姨放下锅铲，去看褚天什么情况，迎头遇到裤子都没穿的褚天正手上藏着什么往客厅旁边的卫生间走。  
  
【怎么了，房间的厕所坏了？】张姨疑惑的看着褚天  
  
【不，不是】褚天扯着上身的衣服往下想遮腿，他卧室的卫生间没有洗衣液，他又不想用擦脸的香皂洗这种原因脏掉的衣服。  
  
张姨侧身看到褚天身后没藏严实的睡裤和白色内裤的一角，又对上褚天支支吾吾的样子，明白过来了。  
  
【衣服脏啦，放筐里吧待会儿姨给你，半大小子这多正常】张姨毫不见外的要去拿褚天的睡裤  
  
【…不用，我自己来】褚天耻极了，顾不上扯衣服挡腿，连连后退。  
  
刚睡醒腿脚酸软，加上他头天晚上什么都没吃，还做了一碗的乱七八糟的梦，头昏脑涨四肢无力，闪躲中一个不稳自己给摔了。  
  
【哎呀，你看看这躲什么】张姨慌忙上去扶，【身上怎么这么烫】  
  
褚天最终没能自己洗上衣服，也没有和不知道怎么面对的唐溯同台，他烧到39度又摔昏过去，被张姨直接送去医院吊水了。  
  
褚天醒来时点滴已经吊完一瓶。  
  
【学校姨帮你请假了，今天咱休息一天啊，要是不好明天也继续请假】张姨在床边削苹果。  
  
褚天乖顺的点头，用空着的手摸自己里面也疼外面也疼的脑袋。  
  
【有点磕肿了，医生说不碍事】张姨把苹果切块儿，扎上牙签递给褚天。  
  
褚天浑身都难受，心里更难受，一边儿觉得不用面对唐溯松了口气，一边儿遗憾准备了半个月的演出就这么黄了，还有昨天的那个梦。  
  
不到24小时的时间里发生了太多事情，他的大脑难以承受般抽痛，干脆蒙着头又睡了过去。  
  
再醒来时已经是下午4点钟，秋天橘红干燥的阳光照在医院雪白的床单上。  
  
【张姨】褚天轻声喊在床边睡着的张姨【有吃的吗，饿了】  
  
【醒了啊，有，有粥】张姨睡的不踏实一叫就醒了，她立刻起身支起病床的小桌板，从保温桶里端出温热的瘦肉粥。【中午我看你睡得熟，回家做了带来的】  
  
【嗯，谢谢姨】褚天小口吃着，身上还是酸痛无力。  
  
【张姨，我手机呢，我想看看】褚天吃着无聊，开始提要求  
  
【这孩子，摔着头还看手机】张姨嘴上唠叨，却动作不停的从带来的衣物和日用品中找出褚天的手机递给他。褚天发烧，还摔倒头还昏了过去，虽然医生说没有脑震荡的风险，张姨还是做好了让褚天在医院住两天的准备。反正褚天的学习少上两天课也耽误不了多少，她在给褚天收拾房间时看过褚天以前的试卷。  
  
褚天解锁屏幕，没有未读消息。  
  
他把手机扣在枕边，吃完粥量体温，还是有些低烧  
  
【张姨，我想多请两天假】褚天可怜兮兮的说  
  
【行，好好休息下，姨给你请假】张姨一口答应。  
  
【记得跟我妈也说一下】  
  
【你妈知道，她工作走不开，说等你好些了给你打电话】张姨在把褚天送医院的同时就通知了秦半晴  
  
【…哦】褚天缩回被子，把只有广告推送的手机放在床头柜上。  
  
白天睡太多，到了晚上褚天只觉得清醒无比，他在黑暗中张着眼睛放空般盯着天花板，空气中医院消毒水的味道浮动，眼泪从酸涩的眼角悄悄流出，又消失在鬓发和枕头间。  
  
没人联系自己，这太正常了。  
  
褚天翻身拿起手机，又一次解锁屏幕，  
  
【我发烧了，演出对不起】他在对话框里打下这行字，不知道该发给谁。  
  
算了。  
  
手机屏幕冷光照在他脸上，眼睛里流连的水光闪烁。  
  
斐心柏站在舞台灯照不到的后台做设备清点归位  
  
【你们道具组真的累】方哲把表演用到的桌椅架子统一收到角落摆放整齐。  
  
【谢了】斐心柏继续收话筒线。  
  
【不谢，一起做快一些，结束了好去吃饭啊】  
  
【什么吃饭，你是无底洞吗】方哲刚当着他的面吃了两人份的手抓饼。  
  
【刚刚大家说结束了一起吃饭，你不是还点头了吗】  
  
【说了吗，我都不知道拿什么点头】斐心柏不信  
  
【得了吧，你这一晚上心不在焉的，一场晚会没出错也真是厉害，我佩服】方哲旋身做了个抱拳的动作，一个多月相处让他和斐心柏刚开始的客气荡然无存。  
  
【可算都好了，来给张湿巾】方哲捶着腰走向斐心柏，自己这个全班身高顶峰的室友成绩好性格好会做手工还随身携带纸巾，完全是他的类型，可惜是个男的。  
  
【书包里，帮我也抽一张】斐心柏把最后一捆话筒线也收到箱子里，和方哲一起擦手。  
  
没有褚天，他只好意思用无香型的。  
  
褚天……  
  
【你跟他们去吃吧，我还有点事】斐心柏拎起书包  
  
【不是吧，学习不在这一时，刻小人也不在这一时，大家都等着你呢，不去多扫兴啊】方哲早就观察到几个眼神一直绕着斐心柏不放的女生。  
  
【家里有人生病了，你回去给我在被子里塞点衣服别被宿管查到，我今天可能不回来了】  
  
【哎，那你也出不去啊，大家食堂吃点宵夜也不急嘛】方哲还想继续挣扎  
  
【出的去】斐心柏转身大步向前


End file.
